Harry Potter und Bananen  Ein feuchter Traum
by holla-die-waldfee
Summary: Harry scheint eine Schwäche für Bananen entwickelt zu haben, unter der Snapes Gewissen seeeehr leidet. Wird das Obst sein Ende sein?


_Disclaimer: Nicht meins, nicht schlagen!_

**Harry und Bananen - ein feuchter Traum**

_von holla-die-waldfee_

‚DAS ist doch nicht normal! So viel kann doch gar nicht in seinen Mund reinpassen! Er- ER HAT SIE IM GANZEN GEGESSEN OHNE SICH ZU VERSCHLUCKEN!!! … Na ja, jetzt wo ich darüber nachdenke… es kann schon alles reinpassen, aber sogar ich habe Monate gebraucht, diese Kunst zu erlernen, ohne aufzustoßen!'

Snape saß in der großen Halle und führte den Löffel, den er soeben aus seiner Teetasse genommen hatte, an seine Wange, seinen Mund effektiv verfehlend. Er starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen auf den Helden, der ganz in Gryffindor-Quidditch-Roben gekleidet am Frühstückstisch saß und gerade genüsslich eine Banane verschlungen hatte, nur um nach einer weiteren Banane zu greifen und sinnlich erst über den Stamm auf und ab zu streicheln, bis er den Stiel am oberen Ende in die Hand nahm und langsam, methodisch begann, die Banane zu schälen begann um im Anschluss die Spitze der Banane in den Mund zu nehmen und an ihr herumzulecken.

Während er das tat, war er nebenbei in das herrschende Gespräch über das bevorstehende Spiel Slytherin gegen Gryffindor vertieft und schien gar nicht zu bemerken, welchen Effekt er auf Snape hatte.

‚Er sollte besser aufpassen, ausgewogene Ernährung ist wichtig, gerade wenn man ohnehin schon zu dünn ist! … Bitte sag mir, dass ich das NICHT gerade gedacht habe!… Wenn ich nicht aufpasse, wächst mir am Ende noch ein Herz und ich werde zu einem Lockhart…'

Severus schüttelte sich bei dem bloßen Gedanken.

‚Ach, wenn es doch nur meine Banane wäre, die er da leckt… NEIN! Er ist Schüler, ich bin Lehrer und er- … ist so verdammt sexy… NEIN! Das wollte ich nicht denken! Ich meinte, er ist Gryffindor und … könnte unser ganzes Team mit nur einer Banane erledigen…

NEINNEINNEIN!!! AUS! BÖSER SEVERUS!!'

Mit diesem Gedanken stand Snape auf, justierte seine Roben, um sein nicht ganz so kleines Problem zu verbergen und stolzierte herüber an den Gryffindor-Tisch. Es gehörte sich schließlich, den Gegnern viel Glück zu wünschen und da Bananen wegen der Rutschgefahr auf dem Quidditch-Feld ja verboten waren, würden sie das auch brauchen.

‚Ich marschiere gerade auf mein Ende zu und die ganze Große Halle kann mich dabei beobachten… ich bin so am Arsch…'

Kaum stand er hinter Harry, sagte er: „Mr. Potter?"

Snape schwieg.

„Professor? Alles in Ordnung?"

Snape starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen auf Harrys Mund. Er war gerötet und in einem Mundwinkel klebte ein Stückchen Banane, das Harry kurz darauf mit einem Wisch seiner Zunge in seinen Mund beförderte.

Snape rannte förmlich aus der Halle. Da gab es etwas, um das er sich GANZ dringend zu kümmern hatte, bevor er zum Spiel ging.

‚VERDAMMT! ICH BIN EIFERSÜCHTIG AUF EIN STÜCK OBST!!!'

‚Boah… mir wird schlecht… ich ernähre mich nur noch von Bananen zum Frühstück, Würstchen zum Abendessen und Gurken für zwischendurch… oh… ich glaub, ich muss kotzen… aber, ER GUCKT! Besser: ER STARRT!!! Und der Löffel… ich wünschte, ich könnte sein Löffel sein… Auch wenn sie viel reden kann, wenn der Tag lang ist, wenigstens bezüglich Snape scheint sie recht gehabt zu haben… JA! Er kommt! Urk! … ich hasse Bananen…'

Harry saß am Gryffindor-Tisch so tuend, als bemerke er nicht, wie der Zaubertrankmeister ihn anstarrte, als er seine Banane aß, als gäbe es nichts schöneres auf der Welt als diese lange gelbe Banane mit den braunen Flecken.

„Mr. Potter?"

‚Oh mein Gott, er ist da! …ich liebe Bananen…'

Harry drehte sich um und sein Atem stockte als Snape ihn ansah.

‚Er hat gerade erst geduscht… ich kann noch die Seife riechen… Ach, könnte ich nur einmal seine Seife sein… Ob ich mich mit Vielsafttrank auch in Snapes Seife verwandeln kann? Oder besser: sein Handtuch!'

Da Snape nichts sagte, schluckte Harry den Kloß in seinem Hals herunter und fragte: „Professor? Alles in Ordnung?"

‚Hoffentlich fällt er nicht gleich in Ohnmacht, er ist so blass! Und OH! Ich hab ja noch Banane am Mund, WIE PEINLICH, Severus fragt sich jetzt bestimmt, wie er so einen Idioten wie mich auch nur ansehen konnte-… wieso rennt er denn jetzt weg? Hab ich was falsch gemacht? War das Bananenstück so schlimm? Oder ist ihm jetzt erst aufgefallen, das ich ich bin? Was mach ich nur??? Severus…'

---

‚Na toll, jetzt sitzt ich hier auf meinem Besen, soll den Schnatz fangen und kann nirgendwohin sehen, als auf Snape, VERDAMMT!!! Wenn der Schnatz sich nicht gerade in Snapes Roben verstecken sollte, sind wir aufgeschmissen! Und Malfoy der Idiot redet auch noch auf mich ein! Und- DA! DA IST ER! Direkt neben Snapes Ohr! Hat der es gut … Wenn ich ganz nahe an ihm vorbei fliege, kann ich ihn vielleicht riechen… er riecht ja sooooo guuuuut… hach …'

Mit diesen Gedanken schoss Harry aus der Luft in Richtung Lehrerloge und direkt auf Snape zu.

‚Oh, die frische Luft tut gut… aber warum musste Lucius unbedingt kommen?! So kann ich nicht in Ruhe Harry anstarren! Blöder Idiot…und dann auch noch mit diesem beknackten Hut! Den trägt er bestimmt nur, damit sein Hirn sich nicht erkältet bei dem Durchzug!', grummelte Severus in seinem Kopf.

Als Snape die aufgerissenen Augen von seinen Kollegen bemerkte, sah auch er auf, gerade noch rechzeitig, um Harry Potter mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf sich zufliegen zu sehen, aber nicht mehr rechtzeitig genug, um ihm auszuweichen.

…als ob er gewollt hätte…

CRASH

Snape lag auf dem Boden, Harry auf ihm, bis sie durch die Tribünen fielen und Snape auf Harry landete.

Irgendwann hob er den Kopf, um nach dem Jungen zu sehen.

Als er die tief grünen Augen erblickte, konnte er nicht mehr widerstehen und küsste ihn.

‚SCHEISS AUF DEN JOB! SCHEISS AUF ALBUS! SCHEISS AUF ALLE! ICH KANN MICH NICHT MEHR ZURÜCKHALTEN!!!'

„Hmm…"

Als sie schwer atmend auseinander brachen, hörte man lautes Jubeln aus den Slytherin-Ständen.

„Ich hab gewonnen!", flüsterte Harry kurz bevor Lee Jordans Stimme durch die Lautsprecher ertönte:

„Und Draco Malfoy fängt den Schnatz! SLYTHERIN SIEGT!!!"

‚Mann, bin ich gut!', lächelte Minerva McGonagall, ‚Ich hatte ja schon länger darüber nachgedacht, wie ich es anstellen könnte, aber als Harry dann kam und mich bat ihm zu helfen… hach… wer braucht schon Liebesschnulzen, wenn er es selbst doch so viel besser kann?! … Nach dem Krieg mussten die beiden einfach ein bisschen entspannen! Obwohl…' Sie warf einen Blick hinunter zu dem glücklich küssenden Pärchen. ‚Sie sehen nicht aus, als würden sie sich bald entspannen… na ja, wer bin ich schon, dass ich Severus wegen seines schlimmen Rückens belehre?!'

„Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich!", kam eine Stimme von ihrer Rechten.

„Danke, Albus, auch wenn ich es hasse, dass ich immer mehr werde wie du!"

„Was willst du machen, so was ist in einer Beziehung vorprogrammiert und fast unumgehbar!"

Minerva lächelte den Schulleiter an, bis ihr Hirn erfasst hatte, was das bedeutete: „Oh mein Gott! Wir müssen sie stoppen! Was, wenn Harry auch so muffig, schlechtgelaunt und griesgrämig wird?! SEVERUS, HÖR SOFORT -"

Der Satz wurde abgebrochen, als Albus sie küsste. Nach einigen Minuten keuchte sie: „Alles klar, Jungs, lasst euch nicht stören! … zu mir oder zu dir?"

---

Ende

---

_A/N: Review? Bambi-Blick_


End file.
